Lovely Days: UsagixMamoru Drabbles Collection
by Chichibiusa
Summary: As the title says, it's a collection of Usagi and Mamoru drabbles. First season.
1. Chocolate and Valentines

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

_I decided to get in on the 100 Themes Challenge, mostly because I find it easier to write about topics that are given to me than coming up with my own, but I hope people enjoy them all the same._

* * *

Chocolate & Valentines

First year high school student Tsukino Usagi, with as much stealth as she could muster, quietly entered the locker area of Juuban Municipal High School with a small heart-shaped box in her gloved hands. To avoid the chance of running into any classmates or teachers, she had waited two hours after school let out before going back to deliver her gift.

She glanced around just to make sure she was alone, took in a deep breath, and then slowly approached locker 17. Before she could open the small metal door with her shaking hand she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking quickly, Usagi decided to make a run for it and try again later, knowing she couldn't face the embarrassment of someone catching her in the act of delivering chocolates for her crush Furuhata Motoki.

Outside, the cold February wind seemed colder as Usagi made her way across the deserted schoolyard. The sun was beginning to set and its waning rays cast a deep orange glow on the scenery. Usagi thought about how her plan had been foiled most likely by some sort of custodial worker making his rounds. And it had been such a perfect plan! After Motoki discovered the chocolate with a note attached professing her admiration, he would pull her out of Geometry class just to tell her he felt the same way, and then the two of them would go for chocolate sundaes at the Crown Fruits Parlor.

Instead, here she was walking to the bus stop with her gift still in hand and a frown creasing her face. This was not the way to spend Valentine's Day.

Usagi continued to wallow in her misery as a bus pulled up. She reached down to pick up her schoolbag and was surprised to discover it wasn't sitting next to her feet. In fact, it didn't look to be anywhere in the vicinity. Usagi's stomach churned as she frantically thought of all the places she could have left it. It didn't take long for her to come to the conclusion that she must've left it in the locker area back at school.

With an apologetic bow to the bus driver the teenager twisted on her heel and was about to rush back towards the high school when a familiar brown schoolbag invaded her line of sight. Accompanying the bag was a young man very familiar to Usagi because he was the close personal friend of her crush Furuhata Motoki.

"Tsukino Usagi, grade 10, class 1-A. I believe this belongs to you," Chiba Mamoru said. Just as she reached for the bag the tall, dark-haired young man brushed past her and stepped onto the bus. Usagi stood on the sidewalk, not exactly sure of how to react to the situation.

"Oi, are you coming or not? Buses don't wait around all day you know, Odango Atama."

The blonde fumed at the nickname and quickly got on the bus, exactly sure of how to react to the situation. She quickly sat down next to Mamoru who had a smirk on his face as was his custom. "Listen, jerk," Usagi began, "I don't know if you thought this would be amusing to steal my bag from me, because that's exactly what you're doing--taking my personal belongings with not the slightest intention of giving them back--but if you plan on getting off this bus you can give it back right now."

The thief simply watched the scenery go by as he responded, "Maybe you shouldn't be so careless with things you claim are so important, but I suppose you were so preoccupied with delivering Valentines that even your most valued possessions seemed of little importance."

Usagi paled at his comment, realizing it had been he who had come walking down the hallway at school.

"You won't...tell anyone what I was doing, right? Especially not Motoki!" The girl looked pleadingly at Mamoru who was almost moved to sympathy by her pitiful expression. Almost.

"Well," he began still watching the scenery, "that all depends, you see. Motoki is my close friend, and it wouldn't be right of me to stay silent on the matter." He glanced at the blonde out of the corner of his eye and delighted in seeing her horror-stricken face.

"I'll do anything!" she beseeched as she gripped Mamoru's sleeve.

"Anything?"

"Anything!!"

He sat for a moment in silence, obviously turning this proposal over in his mind; meanwhile, Usagi was feeling a bit nauseous about what he might require her to do in return for his confidence.

"In that case, give me the chocolates instead," the dark-haired upperclassman said finally.

"What?" she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"I said give me the chocolates instead, Odango Atama."

Ignoring the despised nickname she looked at the box of chocolates in her gloved hands. _'I don't have the courage to give these to Motoki now anyway so I might as well not let them go to waste,'_ she reasoned with herself.

"Listen, I'm not happy about this whole situation but I guess I can't do anything about it. So here, Happy Valentine's Day," Usagi said drably and handed him the gift.

Mamoru accepted the chocolates without so much as a nod of thanks. He opened the heart-shaped box and looked at the selection before picking out one with 'Be Mine' written across its chocolate exterior. Depositing it into his mouth he savored the flavor for a few seconds.

"It's really a good thing you didn't give these to Motoki. They're bitter."

Usagi could feel the steam pouring out her ears, "Who asked you anyway?! Just hand me my bag so I can get off!" She ripped the schoolbag from his grasp and stormed off the bus.

Later that evening a very bemused Usagi examined the little card she'd found in one of her notebooks. It read: _To Odango Atama, Happy Valentine's Day._

End.


	2. Masks

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Masks 

"Why don't we wear masks?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said, why don't we wear masks? Y'know, to hide our identities."

"The only reason you'd need a mask to hide your identity would be when you're on the run from the police after robbing a bakery of its doughnuts."

Usagi narrowed her eyes and glared at Rei, "I'm trying to be serious here. What if someone we knew saw us while we were fighting youma?"

"That is a valid point," Ami said as she looked up from her Calculus textbook. "We've been lucky so far in that all our battles have been rather isolated from the general populous. However, that may not always be the case so perhaps masks would be a valuable precaution."

Usagi gave Rei a smug grin, "Ha! Ami thinks it's a good idea."

The raven-haired girl crossed her arms, miffed about her temporary defeat. "All right then. Where do you propose we go to find these masks?"

"No worries! I know just the place!" Usagi practically pulled her two fellow Senshi out of their booth at the Crown Fruits Parlor and rushed out the door.

* * *

The three girls entered a small costume shop several blocks down which had a huge display of a variety of masks in its window. "Come on, this way," Usagi beckoned her friends towards the back of the store where more masks were hanging.

Although Rei had been adamantly opposed to the idea, she couldn't help but admire a red domino mask adorned with red jewels; meanwhile, Ami picked up a pair of blue-tinted visor-style sunglasses.

Usagi searched from row to row, wanting to find the perfect mask. As she looked her eyes fell upon a white domino mask and she was reminded of her handsome savior Tuxedo Kamen. She went to take a closer look when it was snatched up by someone's hand.

"Hey, wait, I was looking at that mask," the blonde girl cried out to the tall person making his way to the cashier. The person turned and Usagi felt her jaw drop in disbelief.

"What the heck are you doing in a costume shop?!"

"Buying a costume, obviously," Mamoru said nonchalantly.

"Right..." Usagi was momentarily thrown for a loop and stood looking at the floor.

"Mamoru-san! How are you today!" Rei appeared from behind her friend and greeted him with a brilliant smile. She looked at the mask he held in his hand, "Oh, are you buying a mask too? What a coincidence!"

"My friend is having a costume party and I've been trying to find one to go with my costume." He placed the mask over his eyes, "What do you think?"

Neither of the girls could deny the resemblance as they looked at him in total silence. With the blush on her face spreading by the second Usagi grabbed the closest mask off the wall, shoved it at Mamoru saying, "Something like that is way too cool for you," and quickly exited the shop.

End.


	3. Hair

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Hair 

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

The super heroine whipped her head around just in time to see a shower of darts shooting in her direction. With a screech she threw herself out of harm's way onto the concrete sidewalk.

"What are you doing?! The youma was over there and you weren't even looking!" Sailor Mars yelled at her blonde comrade.

"You don't have to yell at me! I saw something up in the trees and thought it might've been another youma!" Sailor Moon could never admit that she actually thought she saw her mysterious savior Tuxedo Kamen and hoped he'd come to save the day. Especially not to Sailor Mars who would burn her for such thoughts, literally.

Only what was that smell that reminded her of burning hair? Sailor Moon looked around before realizing it was _her_ hair that appeared to be smoking.

"Aiee! Mars, what're you doing?! I'm not the enemy, that weird dart throwing thing is!"

"I know that, but you keep standing there like the ditz you are! Hurry up and finish this thing off; I do have other things to do!" Sailor Mars yelled again while the youma stood disoriented by Sailor Mercury's fog.

"Its weak spot is its left shoulder, Sailor Moon," Mercury reported after giving it a scan with her computer.

"Got it!" The blonde warrior nodded and with uncharacteristic grace launched her tiara through the air, slamming it directly into the youma which disintegrated into a fine pile of dust.

* * *

Usagi entered the Crown Game Center exhausted from the previous night's battle as well as the chewing out she'd gotten from her teacher Ms. Haruna. 

She slumped down on a stool at the counter where Motoki was busying himself with drying glasses.

"Usagi-chan, you look tired today. Would you like a milkshake, perhaps?" He asked with his usual cheerfulness.

"Thanks, Motoki-onii-san, but I'm just gonna rest for a minute," Usagi said and rested her head on the countertop.

"Someone alert the media, Odango Atama has refused something sugary to expedite the rotting of her brain!"

Usagi groaned at the sound of the annoying and extremely familiar voice of Chiba Mamoru, jerk extraordinaire. She turned her head and glared at him, hoping if she concentrated hard enough he'd just disappear. Instead he looked at her with a suddenly troubled expression.

"What's the matter with you, jerkwad? Did you realize you have no friends and a terrible sense of fashion?" She seethed.

The dark-haired young man smirked a little at her insult, which only made her angrier, but then pointed at one of her pigtails and asked, "What happened to your hair?"

Usagi glanced down at her hair and saw part of it was still singed from Rei's flaming assault from last night. "Oh, uh, I accidentally burned it this morning with my hair dryer," she said quickly before turning to Motoki and ordering a chocolate sundae.

Mamoru still looked troubled as he watched the blonde dig into her syrupy treat and thought of a certain Champion of Justice getting burned by her fiery comrade. But after watching Usagi down the dessert in 30 seconds and then loudly wailing about brain freeze he decided it had to be a sick coincidence.

End.


	4. Karma

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Karma

"Why me? Why pitiful, little ol' me? I'm too young for this kind of thing to happen!"

"Can you just not screech for five seconds? I think my eardrums are starting to bleed."

"I don't care because it's your fault we're in this situation. Before I ran into you I was having a really nice day."

"Don't think I wouldn't rather be spending my time elsewhere, too... What are you doing?"

Usagi had dropped to her knees and was crawling around the floor of the dark elevator which she and her arch-nemesis now occupied.

"I'm looking for a trap door so I can escape, like they do in the movies," she replied as she scoured the floor tiles for any sign of a latch.

"Number one, they always put the fire exit on top of the elevator; and number two, I don't see how any of this has been my fault," the college student said with a tinge of irritation.

Mamoru recollected the events preceding his current situation which consisted of going to a bookstore to buy a new Chemistry textbook and then going to get lunch in the café on the fourth floor in the same building. He certainly never expected on his ascent he'd pick up the blonde girl he so enjoyed teasing at the second floor. Apparently she hadn't predicted seeing him either and immediately started in on how this was Karma's way of punishing her for taking some of her brother's allowance so she could buy a new comic. Never one to allow an attack on his pride, he retaliated by mocking her childish hobbies. Their arguing continued until somewhere between the third and fourth floors a power outage stopped the elevator.

The sudden darkness effectively silenced them both, and for a second they stood dumbly not knowing what to do. Then Usagi's wailing had started, and now she was crawling around on the floor looking for any means of escape, which Mamoru had to admit to himself was rather amusing to watch.

His chuckling only added to the tension on Usagi's nerves and she bolted up from hands and knees to presumably attack the dark-haired college student. Before she could knock that smirk off his face the elevator shifted into motion, sending the blonde teenager toppling to the floor along with her companion.

The impact hadn't been cold and hard as Usagi expected, instead she fell on something warm and quite comfortable.

_'Like a person,' _she thought.

Usagi scrunched her eyes tight, hoping she did actually hit the floor and was now suffering from delirious dreams brought on by a concussion. Life just couldn't be this cruel.

She cracked her eyes open the slightest bit and saw what she had feared to be true: lying beneath her was her gorgeous sworn enemy, those deep, dark, blue eyes looking at her with an unreadable expression. Usagi swallowed audibly as her cheeks turned scarlet.

"You're heavier than you look."

Now her whole face was red but for an entirely different reason, and Mamoru for once regretted making a pig-headed remark. Not because it made his heart twinge to see her upset, he later told himself, but because of the huge knot he sported on his head for a week after his new chemistry book went hurtling into his skull.

End.


	5. Short Skirt

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Short Skirt

It was scorching and Usagi was melting. She'd been outside no more than 30 seconds before her denim shorts began sticking uncomfortably to her legs. Why did Luna insist on having a meeting all the way at Rei's on what was quite possibly the hottest day in Japan's recorded history? Usagi knew being a Champion of Justice incurred certain sacrifices, but leg chaffing on account of sticky shorts wasn't one of them. Wiping the perspiration from her forehead she retreated back into the cool sanctuary of her home in search of more suitable attire.

Half an hour later Usagi stepped off the bus at Sendai Hill in a silky piece of material which some would call a miniskirt. Under any other circumstances the teenager wouldn't have been caught dead wearing it in public (it had been purchased by Minako who always insisted her friends be more "fashion forward") but desperate times and stifling temperatures called for lighter garments. Besides, it wasn't as if Usagi would see anyone other than her fellow Senshi at Rei's.

Of course no sooner did the thought cross her mind that she saw Chiba Mamoru, of all people, heading down the sidewalk in her direction.

"What the hell?!" Usagi cried to herself. "Do I have some kind of idiot-attracting aura?"

Mamoru looked to be handling the heat no better than she and was constantly bringing his arm up to shade his face from the glaring rays of the sun. He had even discarded his green blazer in favor of short-sleeves. And actually he also was sporting a tan which complemented his lovely blue eyes.

Usagi was getting distracted.

An incessant beeping brought the girl back to her senses. She gasped, and before Mamoru had the chance to recognize her she took the most logical course of action by diving into some well-pruned bushes to her left. Usagi fumbled for her noisy communicator and quickly answered in a hushed tone, "Hello?"

"YES, HELLO, I-HAVE-ODANGO-FOR-BRAINS! WHERE ARE YOU?!" The heat also seemed to be affecting Rei's patience.

"Shsh! Don't be so loud! I'll be there in just a minute!" the blonde hissed into the speaker. Rei started to yell something else but Usagi switched off the communicator and shoved it in her bag. Cautiously she peered through her leafy hiding spot to check for any lingering nuisances, but there was no sign of Mamoru.

Usagi seized the opportunity and quickly jumped back through the foliage onto the sidewalk. Accompanying her exit was a sound far worse than the beeping communicator or Rei's screeches, this was the sound of a silky skirt catching on a branch and ripping ever so delicately along its seam. Each lost stitch pulling apart what was already a revealing garment to render it useless almost to the point of public exposure.

But for once fate seemed to shine favorably on the girl and the street was completely deserted. Holding her skirt together Usagi sprinted up the long stairs to Hikawa Shrine.

No, fate just had a sick, demented sense of humor was all. Meeting her at the top of the stairs was Mamoru, still looking drained by the heat but also now perplexed by the teenager before him.

"Was that you earlier who jumped into the bushes?" There was no maliciousness in his question, he was genuinely curious.

"Well, yes, if you must know. I was... that is, I was collecting data for a biology project," Usagi said vaguely, still grasping tightly at the seam of her skirt.

Her behavior did not go unnoticed as he mulled this explanation over. After a moment the smallest smirk tugged at the corner of the young man's mouth as he continued examining Usagi's appearance.

"Something happen to your skirt?" This did carry the faintest trace of sarcasm and the blonde bristled in response.

"What are you, Mr. Questions?! I was meeting my friends so you can just carry on with whatever you were doing without bothering me!" In her anger she waved her fists threateningly at his face, leaving the seam of her skirt unattended. And in that one moment of carelessness came the least likely of characters to join their little show; somewhere up in the atmosphere two fronts of opposing force had collided stirring up all sorts of energy. The particular effect this natural phenomenon had on top of Sendai Hill was to produce a strong gust of wind which sent dust clouds swirling and tree branches rustling, but perhaps more importantly it revealed Usagi's taste in pink and frilly things.

She understood what happened long before he did and instead of making any remark Usagi scurried into the safety of Hikawa Shrine.

Mamoru didn't turn to watch her retreating figure. He still hadn't quite grasped what had occurred, or he couldn't bring himself to believe it had actually happened at all. It was a mirage caused by the heat, a wonderful mirage.

End.

* * *

_Apologies for the delay. This got to be much longer than I'd originally thought, but I'm pretty satisfied with the result. Feel free to share your thoughts. _:)


	6. Blue Eyes

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Blue Eyes

She knows a lot of girls who prefer guys with a certain eye color. It hadn't ever crossed her mind before to notice. Now she's more observant, but she still doesn't understand. Brown, blue, hazel, green. Does that really say anything about the person? She does believe eyes can be windows to a person's soul, but it's about the expression in them, not the color.

Then she thinks. She does notice. But it isn't guys with a certain eye color, it's one guy with blue eyes. And she doesn't love him because she loves blue eyes, she loves his blue eyes because she loves him.

End.

* * *

_Felt like doing something a little bit different this time. This is how my mind flows at 2 AM._


	7. Things left unsaid

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Things left unsaid

In the time since Mamoru first met Usagi, he had come to develop somewhat of a guilty conscience. Each time the opportunity presented itself he would mercilessly tease the girl over incredibly juvenile points. But in that second before any snarky remark left his mouth his mind would scroll through an infinitely long list of nice things he could say instead. He hadn't noticed this involuntary thought process at first, but once he did it became more noticeable each time until he was at the point now where he had to make a conscious effort not to accidentally compliment her.

In his head it was a battle between "Scare any small children today, Odango?" or "How are you today, Usagi?" "Failed another quiz? Wouldn't want to break the chain!" or "Maybe you didn't do so well on your Math quiz, but you did pass your English quiz."

That was just skimming the surface, delve a little deeper and Mamoru was drowning in not only nice words he could say but whole scenes of loveliness with the fair-haired girl. Spending too much time here was dangerous because it entertained too many possibilities, and Mamoru lived by a strict code of certainties.

And he was certain as long as he teased the girl and ignored his honest feelings there was no possibility that she would think him anything more than an arrogant jerk.

End.

* * *

_Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews! I appreciate hearing your comments._


	8. Kiss

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

_Okay, so this ended up drabbling on and on for much longer than I'd expected, so I hope you few who've been reading (which I greatly appreciate!) will forgive me. This is a sequel of sorts to Chocolate & Valentines._

* * *

Kiss

"Chiba Mamoru? Has anyone seen him today?"

"He was in first period, sir, but then he said he was feeling sick so he was going to the infirmary."

Several female students of class 2-B of Juuban High School made hushed exclamations of concern for the young man's absence. He was after all on their top ten list of best potential boyfriends out of the second years. They began discussing who would go visit him during their free period, but the teacher quieted them and began the lesson.

Elsewhere in the school gymnasium Tsukino Usagi was looking extremely forlorn. It had been a week since her Valentine fiasco and nothing else had gone right for her since. She'd slept through her alarm every morning and had also failed three quizzes in the past two days.

_'At least we don't have written tests in P.E.,'_ Usagi thought to herself miserably.

She looked around the gym. Today they were playing volleyball in small groups and taking turns spiking balls over the net. Usagi had been surprised to discover she wasn't completely untalented at the sport, so she was somewhat eager for her turn. Approaching the net, the teenager got into the ready stance and waited for the instructor to hit the ball over. As it arced across the net Usagi pushed off the ground and swung her arm back and around to make contact. She sent the ball whizzing low and fast and the teacher looked impressed. Returning down to the ground Usagi was feeling boosted by her good showing, but then she was overcome with a shooting pain in her ankle as she landed sideways on her foot. The wailing cries began and a couple of her classmates rushed over to help the girl to the nurse's office.

* * *

Mamoru lay on a cot with a wet cloth over his forehead wishing whatever this mysterious illness he had would go away in time for his chemistry lab. Apparently news of his condition traveled quickly--already several of his classmates, mostly girls, had come to check how he was. But for the moment he was alone and enjoying the solitude.

His peace was short-lived as the door banged open and choking cries filled the little room. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to remain detached from the world as the nurse attended to the new arrival.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"She twisted her ankle while we were in gym class."

"Ah well, we'll have her fixed up in a jiffy. I haven't seen you as much this term, Miss Tsukino."

"I guess I'm being more careful," Usagi replied now that her tears had subsided.

Although he was lying down Mamoru suddenly felt light-headed. He blamed it on the fever.

"You just have a seat over their, Miss Tsukino," she motioned to the empty cot next to Mamoru, "and I'll be right back to fix your ankle."

For the first time since she came in Usagi noticed the other occupant stretched on the cot and felt her stomach plummet. She'd be loathe to admit her crush's friend had made more than one appearance in her daydreams recently. With a nod to the nurse she limped over and placed herself on the edge of the empty cot, her back facing the upperclassman. His eyes had been closed so Usagi figured he might be asleep, but she still felt more comfortable not having him in her direct line of vision.

She heard the door open and looked up expectantly for the nurse, but instead it was a flock of second year girls whispering to one another excitedly. They took no notice of her and gathered around Mamoru, one of them courageously placing a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

"Mamoru-san, we're sorry to disturb you, but we were all worried and wanted to check on you--"

"And also, we brought you some drinks and snacks, in case you were hungry--"

"And we brought notes for you to copy from second period!"

Usagi watched from the corner of her eye as Mamoru accepted their gifts with thanks, the girls practically swooning.

"We'll come to see you again during lunch!" Their giggles resonated off the walls as they scurried out.

The room returned to silence. Mamoru was sitting up now and chanced a look at the blonde first year. Her whole body was facing the opposite wall so he had no way of seeing her face which was flushed for some inexplicable reason. He could however feel the awkwardness between them but could think of nothing to alleviate it.

Usagi saved him the trouble as she slowly turned her head toward him and said, "You've got a lot of fans."

He cocked a half-smile and couldn't help but ask, "Jealous?" She scrunched her face in repulsion, "No. I just feel sorry for all those girls who've been fooled into thinking you're a nice guy."

Mamoru said nothing so Usagi turned back around to face the wall. That little Valentine note had probably been his idea of a joke, which was somehow a disappointing thought to her.

A shuffling of feet beside the girl surprised her, and she looked to see Mamoru sitting down beside her. She could feel her face turning red again.

"You don't think I'm a nice guy?" He had planted his hands on his knees and was staring expectantly at Usagi for an answer.

"No. And aren't you sick? Shouldn't you go back over to your own bed?" She scooted away a few centimeters to emphasize her point.

"What, does it make you nervous to have me sitting next to you?" Mamoru's eyes took on a fiendish glint as he moved himself so close that his leg brushed against Usagi's. In response the girl yelped and quickly jumped up to her feet, forgetting her ankle injury. The pain was immense as it traveled up her leg into her spine and Usagi did her best to bite back the tears as she gripped her ankle. With only one leg for support she found it difficult to keep her balance, and with the force of gravity ever present her only option seemed to be falling. She just hadn't expected to fall into Mamoru's lap.

The dark-haired upperclassman was just as stunned as she was. Suddenly Usagi's face was only millimeters away, and the sight sent him relapsing into a feverish state. If Mamoru had been light-headed earlier he was now experiencing complete detachment of his head from his body. His vision hazed and darkened and in his last moments of consciousness he was aware of a sweet taste on his lips.

* * *

Usagi stared down at the sidewalk, picking out all the cracks and pocks as she walked. After the strange incident in the school infirmary she'd stuck around for the nurse to bandage her ankle then bolted out the door. Now she was wandering through the streets aimlessly and trying to keep thoughts of Mamoru as far from her mind as possible.

_'So our lips touched, no big deal. He probably won't remember and I'm never going to speak to him again, so what's it matter? Perfect, everything's fantastic!'_

With renewed vigor and a skip in her step, Usagi turned for home. Only to tumble back into the bleak depths of despair because in a twised act of fate, it seemed, she once again was without her school bag.

"You really are thoughtless, aren't you, Odango?"

She tried to convince herself her mind was playing tricks, causing her to hear things, or voices, that weren't really there. So it came as even more a surprise when another voice entered her ears, this one of an easy-going tenor quality:

"Sheesh, Mamoru, you act like forgetting any little thing is the absolute end of the world," Furuhata Motoki said in his relaxed manner but looked at his dark-haired companion with a furrowed brow of disapproval.

Usagi wanted to be back in that more-than-awkward situation in the infirmary, because this was just too ridiculous. Having both her crush and his enigmatic friend for whom she had mixed feelings together with their attentions on her was the breaking point.

With the thoughts inside her mind raging the girl hadn't noticed the two young men rounding on her so they were now face-to-face. Finally she snapped to attention after they called her name in unison.

"Oh! Furuhata-senpai! What a coincidence meeting you in this part of town!" Usagi's just noticing their presence was obviously feigned, but the blonde man smiled and replied, "To be honest, we were looking for you. Apparently you forgot your school bag in the gym after your little accident." He broadened his smile and held the precious (traitorous) bag out to her which she graciously accepted, all the while making sure to avoid any eye contact with Motoki's friend.

"Well, I've gotta run! Don't want the boss reprimanding me again for being late for my work shift," Motoki said and in a moment was down the sidewalk and out of sight, leaving the remaining duo to stand silently.

Mamoru could feel the irritation from Usagi's complete dismissal of his presence manifesting itself in an intense glare, so when the blonde girl did finally look up at him she almost jumped.

"What's your problem?"

It took a second for Usagi to realize the question she'd been about to utter was being directed at her.

"What's _my_ problem? Nothing! Unless you count whatever mysterious thing it is I've done to offend you. It's not like I asked you to come along with Motoki-senpai so I could ignore you. Honestly, I don't understand you in the least," she huffed.

Meanwhile, Mamoru's expression had changed from one of displeasure to peculiar amusement and possibly even mild disappointment, but it lasted only a moment before that familiar smirk settled across his lips, "Well naturally you wouldn't understand the inner-workings of a person such as myself. It'd be like a grade schooler trying to comprehend organic chemistry."

He expected a slap across the face for that one, but instead he got something completely unexpected. A smile. A genuine smile from the younger girl that made his heart thud. She gave no explanation for it, just simply looked at him for a few seconds before saying "see you around" and leaving him to puzzle on her behavior.

For the first time in a week Usagi felt elated. She wouldn't have to waste another second pondering her feelings for her crush's friend. He was an absolute jerk and she'd never in a thousand years (_'Heck, a million,' _she thought) like him.

End


	9. Button

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Button

It was a secret hobby of his. He'd forgotten when exactly it'd started, but probably around the time he was nine or ten years old. A classmate of his had come to school one morning looking especially pleased and obviously wanting to reveal the source of his glee to others, so being a curious young boy himself at the time he'd taken the bait and inquired. It was during lunch and they were sitting right next to one another, but the other boy took much care to be as secretive about sharing his treasure as possible. So when he'd made completely sure no one would notice he slowly pulled something round out of his pocket. And there it was: an enormous pin-on button with an image of a Gundam on it.

"It's actually my brother's," the classmate whispered excitedly into his ear, "but I sneaked into his room and took it this morning. He has a bunch more but this one's the coolest, I think..."

It wouldn't have mattered if the button had been found out of a trashcan; it would still be the absolute neatest thing he'd ever seen in his young life. Immediately after school that day he'd gone out searching for a button to begin his own collection, and for a while he was ravenous in his searches for the rare and ultra-cool to adorn his jacket or schoolbag. When he started high school he became more focused on his studies, yet he'd still notice every now and then in a toy store window some new series of buttons that would catch his gaze.

And so on this day he was sitting at the counter in the Crown having a cup of coffee and casually reviewing notes for his upcoming math test. The atmosphere was calm and quiet, perfect for studying. But as they'd been discussing in his science class the world is always moving towards a state of entropy, or chaos, so in the natural course of things Usagi showed up.

"Motoki-onii-san, I'm miffed!" she declared while seating herself on a stool. The addressed leaned up against the counter opposite the girl and with a smile of concern asked, "What's up, Usagi-chan?"

Resting her chin in the palms of her hands she replied, "Well, right now I'm into collecting buttons with characters from all my favorite TV shows," she picked up her schoolbag and showed him the strap that was completely covered with bright little round pins, "And just the other day I saw Sailor Moon ones! I was so excited because they had the whole team, even Tuxedo Kamen, which is extremely rare!" Usagi's expression brightened just at the memory but darkened again when she told Motoki, "But today when I looked they were all gone."

From his position only a few seats away he'd clearly heard the girl's entire story, and Mamoru couldn't help but smile into his cup of coffee and glance down at his own schoolbag strap which had six brightly colored buttons of the sailor suited heroines and their midnight savior Tuxedo Kamen.

End.

* * *

_No real romance or anything to this one, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. Please feel free to review; I'd like to know your thoughts and any suggestions! _


	10. Sweet 16 and Ice Cream

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Sweet 16 & Ice Cream

The morning sky was already a brilliant blue and the sun shone clear and bright when the blonde teenager stepped outside, exuberance and excitement flowing through her body because today was her birthday _and_ a Saturday. To celebrate, Usagi's friends were planning a karaoke party at Makoto's, but since that wasn't until later Usagi now skipped happily in the direction of the Crown Game Center.

The automatic doors opened to expose all the noisy chatter of adolescent boys and the beeps and whirrings of the arcade machines--music to Usagi's ears. Even more of a delight was the newest Sailor V game. The girl's fingers itched to play as dazzling hues of pink and orange flashed across the machine's screen, but a thorough search of wallet and pockets that produced nothing resigned Usagi to the counter in the back. Not that she really minded since she could talk with Motoki and possibly persuade a free sundae out of him.

"Good morning, Motoki!" Usagi greeted cheerfully. "Do you happen to know what day it is today?"

The arcade attendant paused wiping down the counter to return the salutation and smile cutely which prompted a fluttering in the girl's chest, "I know it's a Saturday, but I suspect today might have some other significance. Maybe a...birthday?"

Usagi nodded with delight, "You're so smart, Motoki! Today I'm finally 16 years old!"

"And yet still only a six year old in mental capability and eating habits," Mamoru interjected as he took the seat next to Usagi who scowled heavily in his direction. She wanted to stick her tongue out at him, but it probably just would have proved the jerk's point. Instead, she took a calming breath and turned back to Motoki with a dazzling smile, "So what's the Arcade's policy on free birthday sundaes?"

Motoki chuckled and thoughtfully glanced out of the corner of his eye. "Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I can make a special arrangement for you, Usagi," he replied with a wink and disappeared into the back room.

Usagi twiddled her thumbs and swung her legs to-and-fro in anticipation for the delicious treat, but the sound of someone clearing his throat made her pause. She cursorily glanced to Mamoru who was studying her rather intently. "Did you want something?" she asked snidely. The scrutiny of his gaze was unsettling and Usagi didn't like it. Their was something almost _angry_ in his look.

Finally he spoke, "You'd do anything for free ice cream." It wasn't a question.

Usagi expected a clarifier to this statement, but a minute passed with no other word from Mamoru. "Are you sure _you_ aren't the one with stunted mental capabilities?" the girl asked and quickly looked away to see if Motoki had returned with the sundae. Even though she was sitting in the middle of a busy arcade filled with people she felt like the only person in the world with Mamoru watching her.

His dissatisfied stare was burning holes into her side until she felt her teeth gritting, as if that would ward the dark-haired man off. Instead he broke their private silence with an uncharacteristically gruff voice, "I've come in this noisy, crowded place and ordered the lousiest tasting coffee every single day just so I might get the chance to see your smile, and all he has to do is ask if you want a milkshake! Don't you know I'd get you ten milkshakes if I could see the wonderful smile that always makes me completely, irrationally happy? And that I don't want you to share with anyone else? But I've deluded myself long enough with hopeless dreams and I'm tired of that gritty coffee... So, I'll be going, and I hope you have a very merry birthday."

Mamoru stood up to head for the exit but the petite hand catching his wrist froze him to the spot. Usagi's hand cautiously slid down to grasp his own and he ventured a glance back over his shoulder. Her face was obscured by her bangs as she stared down at her lap; then all at once she pulled her head up and smiled the most breathtaking smile Mamoru could ever imagine in his life.

"For you, I don't need ice cream. _You're_ sweet enough to make me smile."

End.

* * *

It isn't considered cheating if I keep combining themes, right? Hope this was an enjoyable chapter for everyone. Feel free to comment and review.


	11. Past

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Past

"Naru, check it out! A fortune telling booth!" Usagi squealed with delight as she tugged her friend towards a makeshift stall decorated with brightly colored banners and shimmering star-patterned cloth that cast the interior in shadow. Prayer beads and the like hung above the little window where one could get his palm read for 100 yen according to the sign propped up against the booth.

Naru appraised the structure with skepticism. "It's probably just some old looney who says things like, 'I feel a strong mystical aura about you.' Let's go get some noodles instead," she said and motioned to another stall across the street. But Usagi just looked at her red-headed friend with pleading eyes until she gave in. "Just don't blame me when you complain about wasting your last bit of allowance," she sighed.

The blonde fished through her pockets for her last few coins and deposited them in a burnished wooden box. A decrepit sounding voice drifted out of the dark window along with incense smoke, "Oho... Quite interesting. You have a strong mystical aura about you." Naru rolled her eyes behind Usagi who was nothing but excitement.

"Now, child, let me see your hand." She extended her hand to the window and two ancient, gnarled ones emerged to carefully grasp and examine it. The old hands traced the lines in her palm while the voice muttered inaudibly.

The fortune teller then released Usagi's hand and began speaking, "_The elegant prince stands with dark eye, awaiting his lady of the Moon. Their hearts, beating as one, shall carry them through the ages. _Yes, I see very clearly! You share a very strong destiny with another that stems hundreds of years back. Even now I see the prince in your midst. Now, may the Four Winds guide you, and please take these tissues as a promotional gift!"

Usagi could barely contain herself as she turned back to Naru. "Did you hear?! I share a strong destiny with a prince! A _prince_, Naru!" she gushed, stars in her eyes.

Naru nodded enthusiastically, forgetting her earlier doubt in the fortune teller's abilities, "Yeah, I'm a little jealous. And he even said the prince was in your midst, so maybe that means he's here now!"

The other girl almost choked at the thought. Then she began scanning through the crowds of people passing by, positive she'd recognize her prince when she saw him. '_Oh, he's cute over there, sitting on the bench. And that guy with the wavy hair, walking past the flower stand--' _"--Oh!" Usagi gasped and gripped Naru's arm tightly, making her friend wince in discomfort. "Look, look! It's him, I know it!"

The prince was bent over, apparently examining more closely a bouquet of roses. Because his back was to them Usagi could only make out the squared line of his jaw, but in her mind she saw his straight nose and soft smile, his thick eyelashes accenting his wonderful dark eyes, and his silky midnight hair falling casually over his brow.

He must have felt the same connection for he lifted his head like he'd heard someone calling his name. Time slowed as Usagi watched his face come into full view looking exactly as she'd picture, only perhaps even more handsome. Her heart jumped up into her throat as the prince saw her and his eyes sparked with recognition. Everything around her dissolved into nothing more than patches of color and muffled sound. This was it: the moment when she was going to catapult herself into the arms of her elegant prince, her true love from ages past.

"So you've come to enjoy the festivities, eh, Odango?"

Usagi blinked. The prince was still before her, but it was...

"Mamoru...?"

End.

* * *

_Thanks so much everyone for showing interest in this little collection! Please comment and review. _


	12. Present

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

~Present~

Mamoru's favorite place was the present. He couldn't dwell on the past because he hadn't one, and the future he couldn't see because it was just that, the future. Mamoru was no dreamer, therefore the future was no place for him to spend his days. Unlike that blonde girl who frequented the game center. She wanted out of the present because for her it was one misfortune after another (mostly consisting of failing school grades and squabbles with her annoying kid brother). Her future had no tests and free ice cream sundaes. And of course a knight in shining armor on his white horse who comes and takes her to the fairy tale castle, and so on and so forth.

He knew this for certain because she liked to talk his ear off about it. Well, technically speaking she was addressing his friend Motoki who didn't seem to mind, but he was always there in the next seat over enduring her babble.

Much as he sat listening to her adolescent dreams he could never find the appeal. Who wanted to spend the present wishing for a future that nobody could ensure? It was utterly pointless in his opinion. The time he had was precious, and not made to be wasted on silly notions of how he wished his life to be. But that was it, Mamoru didn't wish for his life to be any way other than it had always been: quiet, solitary, and orderly.

Aren't you lonely? Wouldn't you like someone to say "Welcome home" when you walk through the door?

No, he told himself, obstinately ignoring his own inner thoughts. He liked coming home to a clean apartment with no one else around to put things in disarray. The way he left things was the way he'd find them again, and that was a comfort. Anyone else around would just cause unwanted complications. Mamoru, above all, hated complications.

The present was simple. Wake up at six, go for a run, eat breakfast, read the newspaper, go to school, stop by the arcade to talk with Motoki, go home, fix dinner, study, go to sleep.

It had been easy and relaxing until this chatterbox had suddenly started appearing, interrupting his daily routine. This girl with her seemingly benign babble about the future had caused Mamoru for possibly the first time to consider certain facts about his life that he'd conveniently shoved into the dark recesses of his mind. She had spoiled the present, making him waste his time thinking about his future, which like the present, would be quiet, solitary, and orderly. And even though he would never speak it aloud that was his greatest fear--that his present would be his future.

Thus with his comfortable life completely upset an embittered Mamoru decided to return the favor by making absolutely sure this girl's immediate future was as hellish as possible. Each new day held the promise of a new opportunity for revenge. He may not have been a dreamer, but now for Mamoru the future didn't look so gloomy after all.

End.

* * *

_Hmmm... a glance into the sinister side of Mamoru's personality? :) _


	13. Future

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

~Future~

_Where I See Myself in 10 Years_

By Tsukino Usagi, Class 2-1

In ten years I will be 24 years old. By then I will be finished with University and be working in journalism and reporting like my papa. I will travel to exotic places around the world and give live reports on international television. During my free time I'll pursue my hobbies. When I come home from abroad I'll share all my adventures with my family and give them cool souvenirs. I'll meet a handsome foreign news correspondent and we'll get married. We'll alternate spending time with his family and mine for the holidays. The two of us will buy a beautiful big house outside of Tokyo and host grand balls for important diplomats and celebrities. My husband will continue reporting in foreign locales while I work in the domestic field. On one particularly risky job, my husband will be fatally injured and die in a foreign hospital, thousands of miles away. Widowed and inconsolable I'll take to my bed, avoiding all contact with the outside world. Then, one day, Tokyo's mysterious and incredibly handsome hero Tuxedo Kamen will appear outside my bedroom window. He'll offer his sincerest apologies for my late husband's passing but then go on to confess his own admiration, saying he'd never missed a single report of mine. Our whirlwind romance will take us to Hawaii where we'll get married and honeymoon. The End!

Mamoru looked at the crumpled paper that had only moments before been thrown angrily at his face by the author herself. He'd run into this girl a few times, and as he recalled all their exchanges seemed to end with her throwing something at his head. Usually it was a bad test or quiz, but this was the first time he'd seen any example of her writing. Aside from the few misspellings he had to admit it was a pretty decent piece of work--creative at the very least. Though he might've been biased given the girl's blatantly obvious admiration of his moonlighting alter ego. Next time they ran into each other he'd be sure to compliment her work.

End.


	14. Closet

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

~Closet~

"Cleaning duty sucks," Tsukino Usagi proclaimed to her immediate surroundings. Mizuno Ami, a fellow classmate and friend, who had diligently been wiping down the windows, paused and turned to the other girl. "I hardly enjoy it either, Usagi-chan, but at least you're not in detention today," she observed in her soft spoken manner.

Usagi supported herself with the mop she'd been using to clean the floor while considering her friend's words. "I guess you have a point, Ami-chan, but after this we have to go to Rei-chan's which is practically _worse_ than detention," the blonde replied and resumed mopping.

Twenty minutes later the two girls had finished up and Usagi offered to return everything to the storage closet down the hall. "Thanks, Usagi-chan! In that case I'll stop by the library and meet you at the main gate," Ami said and departed.

Handling a mop, broom, and two buckets, Usagi made slow progress down the hall. Although to her quiet friend it might've seemed like she was being nice by putting away the cleaning supplies, she really was using the trip as a stalling method before what would be an extremely boring Senshi meeting at Rei's place. Not that Usagi didn't think of herself as a good person, but in this case her motives were more self-serving than selfless.

Having reached the storage closet the girl set everything down and was just about to slide the door open when some kind of sound diverted her attention. She listened for half a minute and heard it again, this time recognizing the sound as voices. They were muffled and for a split second Usagi thought there must be someone or some_thing_ in the closet, in which case she'd promptly turn and hightail it to the front gate to meet Ami. Instead the voices grew steadily louder and she realized they were coming from the classroom adjacent the closet.

"Guess some other kids are still on cleaning duty," Usagi mumbled to herself and again went to open the closet door, but the sound of high-pitched giggling and a metal chair scraping across the floor piqued her curiosity. Moving to the classroom door with the stealth of someone who'd perfected the art of sneaking past questioning parents and bossy cats, she then ever so cautiously slid it open a centimeter to peer inside.

At first the classroom looked totally empty and everything was quiet, but a few seconds later Usagi clearly made out a guy and girl's voice to the front of the room. She strained her eyes to get a look, and a look she got. Letting out an audible gasp she swiftly shut the door, completely blowing her cover. Through the thin door she heard the couple let out some choice exclamations, and knowing the swiftest escape was the best escape she made for the storage closet.

In the dark of the little room Usagi could feel the heat of the enormous blush on her face. She certainly had never expected to see... "Ah! I'm gonna have nightmares for a week at least!" Dealing with her own minor hysteria the blonde girl missed the action of the door sliding open behind her, the door she'd been leaning against. Without any time to prepare Usagi just tipped over backwards and landed on the floor in a mess of brooms and cleaning supplies.

"We always meet in the most interesting of circumstances it seems, Odango-atama."

Usagi was confused. Had she cracked her head open when she hit the floor and suffered severe trauma and died and now she was in Hell? It seemed like a reasonable explanation given the presence of the young man who was currently standing over her. But she was still in school. Then again, what better place to spend an eternity of misery than in the place she despised most, so that was no help. She finally reasoned if she really had died and been sent to suffer then Luna and Rei should be there criticizing her while she was trying to fight off droves of Dark Kingdom goons. Their absence confirmed that this was not the Eternal Hell but the Living one.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had continued standing over the girl, observing in muted fascination her facial expressions and occasional whimper of despair caused by some unknown reason. After five full minutes he considered seeking out the school's nurse, but Usagi was up before he had the chance to go look. She looked at him briefly before turning a scrutinizing gaze to the empty hall.

"Were you by any chance just in that classroom?" she finally asked, shuddering at the recent memory.

Mamoru smirked. "See something that caught your eye?"

Usagi looked at him in disgust and disbelief, "You're an even sicker person than I took you for! This is a public building! And for you to be doing _that _of all things, even with your girlfriend or whoever is, is--it's completely twisted!"

"Sick and twisted, huh? We are in the prime of our lives, as they say."

The blonde girl gagged, "You are absolutely vile! I feel sorry for the girl who managed to fall for your act. But as they say I guess there's no helping bad taste." She turned to leave, forgetting the mess of cleaning supplies around her, and stepped into a bucket. Usagi yelped in surprise but otherwise was unscathed. Behind her she heard Mamoru's unsuccessful attempt at stifling his laughter.

"Maybe these girlfriends of mine have bad taste, but at least they learned how to walk properly," he quipped. Mamoru then clapped a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Well, Odango, this has been thoroughly amusing, but you've still got a mess to clean up and I've been distracting you, I think. Oh, and hanging out in the supply closet? A bit creepy." Having said his piece, the young man walked down the corridor and disappeared around a corner.

With her foot still in the bucket Usagi looked around at the disastrous pile of brooms and mops and exhaled in a long sigh.

"Cleaning duty _really_ sucks."

End.


	15. Mistake

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

~Mistake~

"Congratulations, sir! You and your girlfriend are the grand prize winners of our Lovely Couples' Perfect Romance contest. You can expect to receive your prize in the mail within two weeks."

"Prize?"

"Yes, the two tickets for the new FunWorld Amusement Park and a free shared dessert at MoonSweets Café."

"I think there's been some mistake."

"What's that? Is this not Chiba Mamoru's residence?"

"Yes, but I think there's been a misunderstanding. You see, I don't--"

"Yes, yes. You, Chiba Mamoru, and your girlfriend Tsukino Usagi are the grand prize winners for composing the best response to our challenge question."

"Challenge question?"

"'What is the most unusual aspect of your relationship?' to which you said 'Although a civil word rarely passes between us, and we yell at each other most times, the highlight of our day is when we meet. We want to have the chance to interact every day, even if it's just to throw insults. Seeing each other makes our day complete.'

"Such a unique and interesting response! Again, congratulations! Is the address connected to this number fine for your prize delivery?"

"...Yeah. It's fine."

"It will be sent directly. Have a nice day!"

Mamoru listened to the line go dead as he stood dumbfounded with the receiver held to his ear. He knew Usagi had only used him, really just his name, in some ploy to win free tickets to an amusement park, but he couldn't deny the elation he felt from playing over and over in his head the chipper voice on the other end saying "You, Chiba Mamoru, and your girlfriend Tsukino Usagi."

End.


	16. Christmas

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

_Apologies for taking such a long time to get another one of these drabbles out. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Christmas

Mamoru glanced at the wall clock over his shoulder. He sighed. Here he was at 11:30 PM on Christmas Eve working the nightshift at 7-11. As an aspiring med student he'd taken on several part-time jobs to cover school expenses. Motoki had offered getting him a position at the Crown Game Center and Fruits Parlor but the thought alone made him shudder. Between the noisy kids at the arcade and gushing teenage girls at the café Mamoru imagined walking on hot coals would be more pleasant.

So instead he took up working nights at the convenience store near his apartment complex. A much better choice in his opinion. It wasn't ever too busy because of its location, and it was quiet so Mamoru could study up for classes during his break. He would say he almost enjoyed the work until it happened to be 11:34 on Christmas Eve night and all he had to look forward to was four and a half more hours of solitude. His only consolation was sleeping in the next morning which he wouldn't do anyway because he never slept in.

Mamoru heard the automatic door slide open and reflexively glanced over to greet the possible patron but met with emptiness. He looked at the rest of the store from behind the counter. Nobody. He figured someone must've passed by the entrance and set off the door sensor, so he shrugged and went to straightening a display of tissue packs by the register. Just as Mamoru finished that task a loud crash from the rear of the store jolted him to attention--apparently he wasn't alone after all. Straightening his green and orange striped work smock he went to investigate the mishap.

A girl with the hood of her fluffy pink down jacket pulled up to cover her head was crouched down rapidly trying to replace boxes of instant soup mix. "Here, let me help," Mamoru offered and bent down to pick up the boxes as well. The girl (he couldn't make out her face save her blue eyes for the scarf she wore) nodded quietly in thanks.

"There we are. Now, do you need help looking for anything?" Mamoru brushed his hands off as he stood then extended one to the girl. She hesitated before placing her petite hand in his and letting him pull her up to her feet. Again the girl replied silently with a shake of her head. "Okay, if you need anything just ask. I'll be at the front," he pointed as he turned to go back to his post.

"Umm...justaminute!" the girl called quickly, her voice muffled by her scarf. Mamoru turned back to her, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" he asked.

The girl seemed to be considering something for a moment before raising her hand up to her hood. As she pulled it off to reveal golden locks streaming from two buns on her head Mamoru was sure he looked very confused.

Usagi loosened her scarf, letting it drop down so the dark-haired young man could see her frown. "Geez. What's that face? You should look happy when you see someone you know," she huffed. Mamoru said nothing. He was trying to piece together some reason for her stopping at this 7-11 on Christmas Eve when he noticed she was carrying a small red paper bag.

"What's that?" It was all he could think to say.

"Th-this?" Usagi asked timidly. "It's a...Christmas...present."

He nodded, "Yes, that makes sense. It is _Christmas_ Eve."

For a moment Mamoru wondered if this girl before him had specifically stopped at this 7-11 because she somehow had known he was working there. It caused a strange sensation in his chest, an irregularity in his pulse that perplexed him but was not altogether unpleasant.

"It's, um, for someone who..." Usagi hesitated, thinking over her words, "He's kinda, well, you know, someone I..." she trailed off.

"Someone you like?" Mamoru offered.

The girl stared intensely at the checkered floor, reverting to her earlier silence. Her bangs moved almost imperceptibly and Mamoru wasn't sure if she'd nodded or not. Again he felt a strange beating of his heart. Did he have a murmur? As an aspiring medical student he should've been able to self-diagnose that kind of thing.

Mamoru looked at the wall clock. 11:58. Only two minutes until Christmas. Shouldn't this girl be home with her family?

"Did you still need to get something? A last minute gift, perhaps. I know how forgetful you can be," he gently teased, tugging lightly on one of Usagi's pigtails. Then, realizing the intimacy of his gesture he quickly pulled his hand away, shoving it into the large pocket on his smock.

Another moment of silence passed between them while some hokey Christmas music quietly played over the store's speakers. Since his attempt at conversation had been less than successful, Mamoru figured he would just let the girl be and return to his work station. He cleared his throat, "Well, I'll be up at the register when you're ready."

Back at his spot Mamoru looked across the shelf tops, catching a glimpse of Usagi's pigtails as she moved from aisle to aisle. It was after twelve now, officially Christmas, and she still hadn't left. After another minute or so she came up to the register holding a single bottle of chocolate milk. Having handed over exact change, she tightened her scarf and pulled on her hood, quietly exiting the store.

Mamoru watched as she left, thinking that their interactions recently had become increasingly more tense. Maybe Usagi had finally gotten her fill of his teasing--he wouldn't really find the fact surprising. While thinking these thoughts to himself he noticed on the counter the red bag Usagi had been toting earlier. "Just like her to forget important things," he mused, "Better see if I can catch her."

Outside the air was crisp and cold, the light from the street lamps brilliantly illuminating the sidewalk. Mamoru looked quickly up and down the street, catching sight of Usagi about halfway down the block. He started after her, calling her name. She turned at the sound, her eyes growing in surprise as Mamoru caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her breath forming white puffs in the wintry air.

"You left this on the counter," he answered, holding the little bag out to her.

Her eyes went from the bag to his face and back again before she let out an exasperated groan while covering her face with her hand.

"Of course it has to be this idiot..." she mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mamoru asked, "What idiot?"

"'What idiot?' _You, idiot! _I left it on purpose!"

"Yeah, but you said it was for someone you li--," he stopped mid-sentence and felt his face turn red as the bag in his hand.

Usagi released another huff of air, still looking a bit annoyed and embarrassed, but with a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "Well, Mamoru-baka, Merry Christmas!"

End.


	17. Death

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Death

Everything was white.

No horizon, just infinite space in all directions. Up, down, sideways, and frontways, everywhere was unending. Or maybe it was an incredibly tiny space, a white sphere that gave the impression of a void.

He took a tentative step, half surprised by his own presence. He took another, then another, and another. Was he moving? It was impossible to tell without any frame of reference. He checked his pockets and found...a white eraser. Chock it up to his unoriginal psyche to procure something completely obvious in its symbolism. Indeed, he'd concluded that he was in his inner mind, but how he'd gotten there was another matter.

There was a strange taste in his mouth. Metallic. He touched his hand to his lips, taken aback by the sheer coldness of his own fingers. An image, a scrap of memory, flashed across his vision: he was doubled over with pain in his abdomen followed by muffled cries.

Nothing about this memory or his current situation was particularly comforting. Again he checked his pockets for something useful, this time finding his broken wristwatch. Really, this had to be some of the most clichéd stuff he could imagine, so despite the concern he probably should have been feeling he was instead extremely irritated with himself.

He looked at the eraser again. At some point he'd written his name very neatly along the side, though now that the eraser was little more than a stub he could only make out the last few letters. Just a place without a name, he silently quipped. He glanced around--still white.

Another memory was stirring but refused to surface. Caught in the synapses. Lodged in his mind like the pain in his stomach, which he hadn't noticed had been hurting. There was noise now, too, low and frenetic, a pounding beat. It was getting louder, but he was still alone.

Suddenly his memory broke through the stubborn web of his mind. This was much more lucid and distinct, and he could easily make out the tearful blue eyes of the girl leaning over him. The metallic taste in his mouth was more pronounced, and the frenzied drumbeats were louder than ever.

Then it came to him all at once: this was no memory, this was reality. He was lying on the ground and there were sirens blaring. The drumbeats were his heart, furiously pounding, trying to keep him alive. This girl looking down on him, she'd absentmindedly been crossing the street on a red light, and he'd shoved her out of the way of oncoming traffic. Seeing her now as the late afternoon light illuminated her golden hair in a halo, he thought to himself it would be worth a thousand deaths to wake up in the next life to this splendid beauty.

End.

* * *

_This one is a bit meandering and weird... I was mostly writing it late at night, so apologies for any incoherence. Also, a note about Mamoru reading his name on the eraser: The last character in his family name (Chiba) when read alone can just mean a place, hence his "clever" little joke._

_Again, thank you to all you readers! It really does make me happy to know people enjoy these drabbles, so I'll try to keep them coming as often as possible._


	18. Liar

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Liar

It was an afternoon like any other at the Crown Game Center. Teenaged boys gathered around various gaming machines, exclaiming and gesticulating as they watched their friends try to beat the high score; junior high and high school girls giggled some distance off, undoubtedly discussing their most recent crushes; and decked out in his work smock was Motoki, just about to engage in his daily ritual of wiping down the counter with a cleaning rag while Mamoru observed from his usual stool.

And just like any other afternoon, in about two minutes Usagi would come bursting through the entrance elated or morose, depending on the outcome of a latest quiz or test. Either way, she'd probably get a milkshake.

Sure enough, at half past the hour the sliding doors opened to reveal a blonde-headed fifteen-year-old. At first glance she seemed content enough, but as she approached the counter both Motoki and Mamoru took in her red-rimmed eyes that belied her cheery countenance. Mamoru opened his mouth to ask if something had happened, but Motoki beat him to the punch, "Usagi-chan, how're you doing? Everything going okay?"

The girl sat for a moment looking at nothing in particular, then shook her head and laughed, "I'm fine, just fine. A little tired is all-not something to worry about." The hollow tone of her response did little to convince either of the young men, but Usagi offered no more explanation, instead ordering a milkshake.

After serving the treat, Motoki excused himself to tend to some kids who were getting rowdy around the UFO catchers. Mamoru watched sidelong as Usagi absent-mindedly stirred the straw in her drink.

"Do you ever feel like no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to accomplish anything?" She looked down at the glass in front of her, seemingly unaware she'd voiced her thoughts aloud.

"Each morning," Mamoru said, the candor in his voice more evident than he'd expected.

But Usagi didn't notice, instead quirking the corners of her mouth into a cheerless smile. "It's nice of you to lie to try to make me feel better, but it's pretty obvious you're gonna be Mr. Successful," she said with a hint of hostility. The girl twirled the straw in the drink before her, apparently finished with both it and Mamoru's attempts to raise her spirits. She made to get up from the stool but the sudden warmth closing around her hand stopped her. Usagi peered uncertainly at the long, almost femininely delicate fingers and the wide palm that easily encapsulated her much tinier hand, then looked up at Mamoru who had moved to the seat directly next to her. His gaze was fixed on some invisible point on the counter before him, but the pulse Usagi felt through his skin made it seem as if he were staring directly into her eyes.

"I think you underestimate yourself," he began, then lapsed into silence. Usagi feared he'd leave without saying anything else, removing the warmth provided by his gentle touch, but Mamoru cleared his throat and continued: "I've seen you comfort people when they're down, even if they're total strangers. You're kind and caring, especially to your friends. And, well, I've been happier knowing you than I've felt in longer than I care to remember. So, don't think you haven't accomplished anything."

Mamoru swallowed back the bile in his throat, acutely aware of his hand on top of Usagi's, despite being too nervous to chance a look in her direction.

The blonde girl turned her hand under his so their fingers now interlaced. A genuine smile spread across her lips and lighted up her recently dewy eyes, and her voice was kind as she spoke, "You're nothing but a liar, but thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

End.

* * *

_Wow, it's been quite a while, but I decided to try getting back into the swing of things with a little drabble. Please enjoy!_


	19. Scars

**Lovely Days: Usagi/Mamoru Drabbles Collection**

100 Themes Challenge

* * *

Scars

He scrutinized his appearance in the mirror. It wasn't altogether displeasing, in fact many considered it to be an attractive physique, but he seemed dissatisfied as he moved closer to the reflection with a searching gaze.

The dream he waked up from was still lingering in his mind, though on that cusp between drowse and consciousness, so it would probably completely fade by the time he'd finished his mirror self-inspection. He knew from experience if he concentrated too much it would disappear in an instant, but if he allowed his mind to meander unfocused the dream would come back almost as vivid as if he'd still been sleeping. There was something particular about the day that made the young man fairly certain that this dream portended an event that would bring him closer to understanding his situation, his life.

He did not consider himself a psychic, but since his abrupt inheritance of the orphan role at age eight he'd seen visions of people and places unfamiliar which then turned out to be his next destination in an ongoing series of removals and relocations. It was possibly uncanny coincidence, but he decided not to risk it. This had satisfied him for a time, until he had a particular dream that defied all reason yet appeared more real than any other.

Leveling his gaze in the mirror, he knew the thing so close to his consciousness was this particular dream. He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply, a scent he could not place but found comforting wafting in the air. With another breath the scent grew stronger. Under his eyelids he felt the quality of the light change and wondered if one of the bulbs above his mirror had gone out even though he'd replaced them just the other week.

But something else had changed as well. The traffic sounds of the city ten stories below were gone, replaced with serene quietude of the natural world. He opened his eyes and took in the white marble fountain before him, the purest crystal blue water flowing out in almost violent torrents towards the ever star-studded sky. Beyond the fountain stood a fine structure of matching immaculate white and smoothed edges.

He was on the moon.

Correction: he was in his dream, which took place on the moon. He wasn't positive of the era, but the form of both fountain and palace suggested the ancient - hundreds, thousands of years old.

After another moment he turned his focus to a more specific point of interest, that of a figure standing at the edge of a large balcony extending from one end of the palatial structure. If one was not careful, this figure could easily be mistaken for an exquisite statue, the hands clasped over the breast held in eternal reverence to a forgotten god of old. But he knew from previous dream visits that, in fact, on approach the statue became an even lovelier, living beauty whose crystalline eyes seemed matched in depth to the cosmos overhead.

He came to a place underneath the balcony to quietly observe, despite knowing he was as invisible to her as a specter is to the living. Still, he always felt he was intruding upon an extraordinarily private moment, seeing her forlorn face riveted on the giant blue Earth.

Normally, he would wake up from the dream, just as the Lunar girl was moving to stand right at the balcony's edge; but here he was, now even closer to this ethereal figure than ever before. He could just make out the faintest fragrance of lavender.

"I believe it is already too late for us to meet again in this lifetime. My heart is heavy with torment, but the memory of your love I will treasure in earnest. Such is my promise to you, my Earthly prince."

He knew it was foolish, but hearing these words he could not help feeling in some small way they were meant for him. The sensation nearly overwhelmed him, to the point he sensed the ground disappearing beneath him-he would wake soon.

Suddenly, in a moment of action that could only be described as reckless, he seized the bottom of the balcony firmly with his hands and quickly hoisted himself up so that he perched atop the balcony railing, cat-like, coming face to face with the Lunar beauty. She gasped, but strangely there was no fear in her eyes, just surprise and a lightness he had trouble associating with an emotion.

"You…are alive! I had heard such horrible things from the Council, I assumed…" the girl whispered as she brought her porcelain white hand to his cheek, cupping it so delicately he feared she might shatter just as easily as the fragile material her complexion resembled.

"I wanted to see you again." His voice sounded foreign, augmented through a thick, fibrous membrane. The dream was threatening to fade away. If he could just stay like this, staring into the blue eyes of this nameless princess, all of his troubles, the scars of his past, would simply disappear.

"And I you, my dearest sweet prince." Her slender fingers gently traced the line of his jaw, stirring something deep inside him. Again it all struck him with a heavy note of the familiar, not as a recurring dream but as actual memory; of course he'd had so many visions and dreams that it was difficult to say what constituted reality anymore.

Suddenly, the world around him shook, accompanied by a horrible cracking sound underneath them. The lunar beauty crinkled her brow and with profound sadness quietly said, "It is the end. Do not forget me our oath." She paused, "Perhaps in another era…"

Another tremor and he felt the balcony below him collapse, he along with it. In the last few moments before everything around him disappeared he looked up to meet the princess' gaze. She called out to him, a name that when he came to lying flat on his bathroom floor lingered at the edge of his subconscious. He heard the emergency broadcast from his television reporting a small but sudden earthquake affecting the area, and to please take necessary precaution for aftershocks. That explained the sound in his dream, he thought as he righted himself before the mirror again.

"My Earthly prince… Endymion," the name passed over his lips and there was something eerie in its utterance. Maybe it was time for him to consult a dream analyst, not that he usually was inclined to such things. Instead he saw in the mirror that there was a cut above his left eye, incurred during his fall. Not deep enough to leave a scar, but he anticipated a nice bruise.

End.


End file.
